Wreck-It Black 'n White: La Maldición del Crepúsculo
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Nuestros cuatro héroes encuentran dos niños mundo real perdido en el Arcade. Lo que ellos no saben es que hay mucho más detrás de sus historias que los dos pueden contar, y que uno de ellos lleva un virus potente y peligrosa que amenaza con destruir el Arcade. Evitarán éxito que esto suceda? Y qué será de los niños? Primera historia de la serie Blak 'n White. (AUTHOR EN VACACIONES)
1. Chapter 1

**Pessoal, esta é uma pequena versão de Curse in the Arcade que eu resolvi escrever para poder compartilhar essas histórias com todos. Tem alguns erros, mas fiz o melhor que eu pude.**  
**Wreck-It Ralph não me pertence, apenas alguns OCs. Aproveitem.**

* * *

**Wreck-It Black 'n White: La maldición del Arcade**

_**Capítulo uno: Blanco y Negro**_

En una noche oscura, una joven caminaba por las calles. Noches como estas normalmente assustaban niños, pero no Pamela. Ella no tienía miedo de los truenos o los aullidos del viento en los callejones. Ella sólo tomara un tren con un poco de su dinero y paseaba por las calles, en busca de nada en particular. No era más que una ninã de un pueblo pequeño, huérfana con una vida solitaria, pero era valiente y feroz para una niña de nueve años.  
Pamela se detuvo y miró a su pecho, donde una luz azul brillaba, sino que venía de su medallón. Levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de dónde estaba, justo en frente de Litwalk's Arcade. Cada vez que pasaba por el alí, su medallón brillaría. Pamela tomólo de dentro de la camisa. Sacó un clip de su bolso y comenzó a abrir la puerta.  
Medallón era de oro con una piedra azul, que era lo que causaba el brille. Fue con esa luz que ella entró y miró a su alrededor un poco preocupada. Un hombre llamado Juan, a quien ela había conocido una vez, dijo que este lugar estaba embrujado. Ella no creía en fantasmas, pero estar allí sola durante una noche oscura le daba un poco de miedo. Siguió girando la piedra en sus manos.  
Pero ella no se rindío a lo que le estaba pasando, sintió una sacudida que atraviesa su cuerpo, ella buscó un apoyo para que no se caiga.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, llegó un muchacho caminando por la misma calle. Él estaba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, porque él sólo se había escapado de su casa. Sólo un chico de ciudad con una familia grosera. Las calles se convirtieron en su según lugar favorito en el mundo, dispués del Arcade.  
James se detuvo y miró el medallón que brillaba. Sabía dónde estaba, justo en frente de Litwalk's Arcade. Donde él venía a jugar todo el día, y cada vez que venía el medallón empezaba a brillar.

James miró a la direción de la puerta e se dío cuenta de que estaba abierta.

Puso una mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó su linterna. Poco a poco entró en el Arcade, sintiendo un poco de miedo. Su padre le había dijo que el Arcade era un lugar peligroso durante la noche.  
"¡Hola!" Llamo un poco nervioso. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"  
Sin una respuesta, comenzó a moverse y vio una luz azul en la esquina. Él tocó la luz y se sintió un golpe correr por su cuerpo y se sentó en el suelo. Tenía la cabeza pesada y estaba empezando a perder la conciencia. James finalmente se entregó a él y se desplomó.

* * *

Pamela se despertó por el olor a chocolate y se sentó. Junto a ella había un lago de chocolate y en el otro árboles de caramelo laterales a una carretera. Se preguntó qué era ese lugar y comenzó a caminar por la carretera hasta que oyó el ruido de un kart. La chica saltó a un lado y miró el kart, que estacionó a su lado, y la conductora.  
"Hola niña!" La conductora gritó. "¿Quién eres tú?"  
"Soy Pamela. ¿Y tú?"  
"Vanellope von Schweetz. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el medio de la carretera Pammy?"  
"No me llame Pammy, forastera. Estoy perdida. ¿Qué es este lugar y quién eres tú?"  
"¿Por qué no puedo llamarla Pammy, y lo que es esta máscara?"  
Plamela llevaba una máscara de gato negro, que cubría todo el rostro.  
"Responde a mi pregunta en primer lugar."  
"Responde a mi pregunta en primer lugar." Vanellope repite. "¿Con qué autoridad Pammy?"  
"He dicho que no me llames así, y no tiengo ninguna autoridad. Pero te pregunté primero, responde en primer lugar, esa es la regla."  
"¿Quién es la regla?"  
"Regla general. ¿Y?"  
"Usted está en el juego Sugar Rush, y yo soy la gobernante de este lugar. Y mis preguntas?"  
"Lo siento Alteza ..."  
"Presidente". Vanellope corregío.  
"Lo que sea. Te dije que no me Pammy llame, porque no me gusta, y no tenemos intimidad suficiente para eso. Y me pongo con la máscara porque ... ¡espera! Dijiste juego?"

"¡Sí! ¿Qué juego es usted?"  
"Yo no soy de ningún juego. Soy sólo una chica de una pequeña ciudad que no tiene familia o amigos. Yo estaba en el Arcade justo en este momento y ... por supuesto, estoy en un sueño."  
"Creo que no, niña."  
"Por supuesto que usted diría eso si yo estuviera en un sueño."  
"Voy a demostrar que esto no es un sueño." Vanellope se bajó del coche y se acercó a Pamela.  
"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"  
Vanellope pellizcóla.  
"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"  
"Es la única manera de probar si estás en un sueño o no. Si le duele, entonces no es un sueño."  
"Me dío cuenta de esto, pero si esto no es un sueño que me explique qué estoy aquí genio."  
"No lo sé, pero podría pedir Ralph. Él o alguien más podría ser capaz de ayudarle."  
"Gracias chica."  
Las dos chicas se subieron al coche y se dirigió a la salida del juego. Cruzaron el arco iris y se utilizan para el tren para llegar finalmente a cabo, pero una alarma sonó y las chicas se detuvieron.  
Un hombre azul se acercó y pidió que Pamela:  
"Por un lado para la verificación. Nombre?"  
"No es asunto tuyo." Pamela respondió.  
"¿Nombre?" Él insistió.  
"Pamela Ramírez Jackson."  
"¿Y qué juego vienes?"  
"¿No puedes ver? Sugar Rush".  
"Y, ¿a dónde vas?"  
"Sólo seguindola." La chica señaló Vanellope.  
"Fix-It Felix Jr." Explicó la pequeña presidente.  
"¿Y qué juego es usted?"  
"Ningún. Sólo soy una niña perdida."  
"Algo más que declarar?"  
"Me limitaré a repetir: no es asunto suyo, señor."  
"Sólo hago mi trabajo, señorita. Continue".  
Las dos niñas caminando por la estación central de juegos en el silencio até encontrar Ralph en el otro lado, esperando a que su pequeña amiga.  
"¿Quién es tu nueva amiga, Vanellope?" Él preguntó, sonriendo.  
"Nombre es Pamela."  
"Ella dice que es del mundo real". Vanellope explicó.  
"Pero, ¿podríamos hablar de esto en un lugar seguro? Te prometo que yo te digo toda la historia." Ella preguntó.  
Pero antes de que pudiera, una inesperada voz los detuvo.

* * *

James se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Él veía nada más, los ojos ajustando lentamente a la atmósfera. Su confusión dispuestos a desaparecer. Sabía dónde estaba, pero él no lo creía. Él estaba en Hero's Duty, uno de sus juegos favoritos.  
El muchacho gritó un poco asustado y corrió a buscar una salida. Era muy extraño y él no quería descubrir lo cuan real que era el lugar. Pero se topó con alguien y cayó hacia atrás. Su cabeza estaba ahora muy dollorida.  
Aturdido, miró hacia arriba para hacer frente a la sargento Calhoun. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo, pero ella lo agarró por el brazo. James volvió a gritar esta vez por el dolor de una vieja herida de bala, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella puso una pistola y apuntó a él.  
"Por favor, no me dispares!" James pidió, totalmente asustado ahora, pero tratando de mantener la calma.  
"Yo te conozco." Ella dijo. "Tú eres un jugador".  
"S-sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?"  
Miró hacia abajo y vio su máscara en el suelo.  
"Usted viene aquí todos los días. Eres uno de los mejores jugadores que he visto en mi vida."  
"Te he visto demasiado." Dicho de otra voz. El niño se dio cuenta de que la mujer no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Fix-It Felix Jr., de otro juego.  
"No entiendo nada". James murmuró, un poco confundido. "Pero sí, he venido aquí desde que tenía cinco años. Conozco todos los juegos del Arcade, y yo soy el mejor jugador de la ciudad."  
Normalmente, la gente piensa que esto era sólo un sueño, pero no James. No con su brazo herido de esta manera. Él sonrió por primera vez.  
"Es un honor conocer a los dos!"  
"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Es una historia complicada Podríamos hablar en otro lugar? Un lugar más seguro y más cómodo y tienes cualquier alimento que tenga. Voy a admitir que estoy muy asustado y me podría preguntar ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Felix? O no es asunto mío? Porque yo sé que algunas cosas no son asunto de un pequeño niño de nueve años de edad, usted no tiene que decirme, yo sé que estoy hablando más de lo normal;?.. pero tengo miedo. Soy James William Robins. Por supuesto que sé quién eres! Conozco todos los personajes Arcade. Sinceramente, podría alguien decirme lo que está pasando! " James comenzaba a respirar rápidamente. Su temor era perceptible por la forma en que se pasaba las manos por el pelo, cómo se agitaba su discurso, y por las lágrimas brillantes en los ojos. Finalmente tomó su máscara y se la puso de nuevo. "Por lo tanto, alguien me va a dar una respuesta?"  
"En otro lugar chico." Calhoun sugirió.  
El niño volvió a sonreír. Caminó en silencio por ellos todo el camino a la estación, pero al ver ese lugar...  
"Guau! ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué todos los personajes de los juegos estan aquí? Todos los juegos están conectados? ¿Cómo se relaciona todo esto? ¿Puedo obtener un autógrafo? ¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo volver a casa?"  
"¿Nunca dejas de hablar?" Calhoun finalmiente se cansó.  
"Lo siento, eso sucede cada vez que estoy con miedo, agitado o nervioso por algo."  
Cruzan el portal del juego y suena una alarma. Surge Protector acercarse a ellos.  
"¿Nombre?" Él preguntó, mirando al chico  
"Yo? Soy William James Robins, señor."  
"¿Y qué juego vienes?"  
"Hero's Duty."  
"Y, ¿a dónde vas?"  
"No lo sé, señor, estoy perdido."  
"Fix-It Felix Jr." Félix respondió.  
"Los dos estan con él?"  
"Sí".  
"¿Y de qué juego eres, chico?"  
"Ninguno."  
". Muy bien, continúe."  
"Unplugged?" El niño le preguntó cuando se alejaban. "¿Qué es eso? Pero él no deja de hablar de respuesta." Oye, mira! Sonic¹ Mario! ¡Es impresionante! Y mira! Wreck-It Ralph! Espera, con Vanellope? No entiendo. ¿Por qué? Y ... ¡espera! Esa chica es ... "

* * *

"¡Tú!" James y Pamela exclamaron uno al otro.  
"Ustedes se conocen?" Ralph y Felix preguntas.  
"Nos reunimos una vez." Los niños respondieron juntos de nuevo.  
"Me veo a esta chica si yo fuera tú", advirtió James. "Ella es capaz de robar millones de dólares por el caramelo de los niños."  
"¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntó Vanellope, buscando un poco de miedo a Pamela.  
Pero la chica siguió hablando con James.  
"No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de vivir con una familia rica y tienen todo lo que quieras. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que hacer aprender a hacer lo posible y lo imposible, bien o mal para sobrevivir." Ella le empujó en el hombro. Pero el niño no se cayó, porque Ralph lo cogió.  
"¡Ay! Mi brazo!"  
"Si se lastimó el pequeño bebé ¿por qué no vas a mamá y decirle que la niña mala daño?" Ella se echó a reír.  
"¿Por qué estás tan molesto?"  
"Porque es divertido."  
"Eres tan ..."  
La pelea fue interrumpida disparos. Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos se detuvo y miró al grupo. James saltó hacia atrás un poco de miedo y Pamela volvió a reír.  
"Mira el gatito asustado!"  
"Ya basta ustedes dos!" Calhoun ordenó.  
"Sí sargento." James respondió un poco de vergüenza.  
Pamela, por otra parte era un poco enojado.  
"Se puede asustar al pequeño conejo, pero yo no. Yo soy la única que lo que debe hacer o no, y un arma no va a cambiar eso dice."  
Calhoun nunca vio a alguien frente a ella de esa manera, especialmente una niña de nueve años. Los otros parecían un poco sorprendidos.  
"¿Por qué no acaba de ir a Tiempo de Burger comer algo y olvidarse de él?" Felix sugerido, un poco nervioso  
"Eres joven tan valiente, pero usted no sabe que usted está enfrentando."  
"¡Guau! Ahora tengo miedo." La niña dijo con sarcasmo y risas. "Relax 'tía', estoy 'disfrutar' un poco."  
Calhoun sacó su arma, apuntando a la chica.  
"Si valoras tu vida no me llames de nuevo."  
Ella no tiene nada en contra de los niños, pero esta chica es un problema.  
"Usted me va a disparar? Sólo soy una niña perdida, tratando de pasar un buen rato y volver a casa." Pamela comenzó a llorar: "Yo no lo creo. Pensaba que la gente aquí eran diferentes, pero parece que me equivoqué."  
Miró a la chica y bajó la pistola.  
"Ver" La niña sonrió. "Los adultos son tan frágiles."  
Así que, para sorpresa de todos aquí, el sargento golpeó a la chica en la cara. Pamela sólo gimió un poco con el impacto, pero mantuvo la sonrisa y le puso una mano en su rostro.  
"¡Ay! No hay necesidad de ser tan enojado, que no cambia nada." Tenía la cara magullada, pero no le importaba. Tomando la máscara que había caído al suelo. "Estoy acostumbrado a las personas que pensaban que yo podía controlar por la fuerza y amenazas. Pero adivinen qué? Ellos nunca tuvieron éxito. No es una cosa personal sólo estoy naturalmente de esta manera. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar de algo estoy seguro de que quieres saber, aquí demasiado lleno ".  
La chica sonrió como la pelea nunca hubiera sucedido. Así, se reunieron en la casa de Ralph.  
"Ahora explique a ti mismo." El sargento ordenó a los niños. Esto dio lugar a los dos hablando al mismo tiempo, provocando una pelea entre ellos, y algunos insultos creativa por la chica. Si los tiros no iban a trabajar se detenía a los niños la manera antigua. "¡Basta!" Ella gritó con enojo. James parecía un poco asustado y Pamela muy grave.  
"¿Y ahora qué?" La niña le preguntó.  
Era como Pamela como tratando de provocarla para golpear de nuevo, o tomar una resolución más grave.  
"Uno a la vez, los niños." Ralph les preguntó. "James?"  
"Todo comenzó cuando me escapé de casa. Mi padre adoptivo es muy malo para mí, así que salió corriendo. No puedo recordar mis verdaderos padres, a menos que esta medalla pertenecía a ellos. Yo estaba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche Pasé frente a la Arcade y noté la puerta abierta. Mi medallón resplandecía cada vez que pasaba por allí, y esa noche fue una extraña luz, y cuando toqué el medallón empecé a calentar y me da un shock. Entonces me desperté en deber de los Héroes ".  
Él era un poco molesto y preocupado. Pamela no pudo resistirse a provocarlo.  
"Oh, pobre chico. La historia que le pasa a tu mamá?"  
"¿No tienes a alguien más para molestar? ¿O es que no saben lo que son los problemas familiares?  
"¿Crees que eres el único con problemas, muchacho? Mi vida ha sido un verdadero desastre desde que tengo memoria, pero usted no me ve llorar como un bebé. He aprendido a sobrevivir por mi mismo."  
"Creo que sé por qué tus padres te abandonaron!" Ahora estaba enfadado. "Eras tan insoportable incluso desde que era un bebé!"  
"¡Cállate! Mis padres no me abandonaron, tú no entiendes nada! ¡Te odio! Tomar de nuevo ahora mismo!" Ella ordenó airadamente, con los ojos de color rojo brillante consiguiendo.  
"Bien, bien. Tus padres no abandonaron y le fueron sólo molesto cuando usted creció. Satisfecho?"  
"Y si digo que no?" La niña sonrió.  
¡Basta! "Ralph empujó cada uno de ellos a los lados opuestos." ¿No puedes ir a un segundo sin lucha? "  
La muchacha se volvió hacia los demás con una sonrisa oscura y dijo:  
"Los adultos les gusta echar a perder la diversión. Pero creo que tengo algunas explicaciones que dar, ¿no? Déjame ver ... Es increíble cómo mi versión de la historia es tan similar a la suya. Yo no sé nada de mis verdaderos padres, salvo que Este medallón les pertenecía. Brillaba cada vez que pasó por delante de la arcada también y alguien dijo eso, ¿o debería decir "esto", el lugar está embrujado. he vivido solo durante tres años, desde que se escapó del orfanato donde He vivido. Tengo habilidades naturales de robo, espionaje, etc. Esta noche, cuando estoy caminando cuando entré en el Arcade mi medallón me dio un golpe y me desperté en Sugar Rush, se reunió Vanellope, a continuación, Ralph, y después de dos . "  
"Así que, en realidad, no somos tan diferentes." James dijo: "Casi la misma historia."  
"Pero el destino tiene sus favoritos y no podemos cambiar lo que decide el destino. Mira, muchacho, te voy a dar una oportunidad. No espero que me disculpe, pero vamos a dejar de luchar hasta que estemos de vuelta a casa. Trato?" Ella le ofreció la mano a él.  
"Deal".  
Se dieron la mano y sonrieron el uno al otro por primera vez en toda su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Nada de esto me pertenece y ... bueno, ya sabes el resto .**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 - Los chicos del Arcade**_

La cena fue tranquila y divertida, como si los niños eran buenos amigos de los demás. A excepción de una pequeña discusión porque Pamela no estaba comiendo , que termina con la chica James golpeando su silla , se comportaba como una niña normal, al igual que Vanellope por cierto. Cuando se dan cuenta de la Arcade iba a abrir en menos de media hora, y decidieron que los dos sería el Sugar Rush a la apertura Arcade, era el mejor lugar para dos niños .

" ¡Levántate! " Vanellope indicó su coche.

" Mejor que no . " James dijo . " Tengo miedo de los coches de carreras . "

"No te preocupes , es seguro . " El Presidente dijo .

"Deja de tener miedo , Jay. " Pamela se sentó en la parte trasera del coche y sacó al chico a su lado.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la línea de salida y llegada, que Vanellope aparcado el coche con los otros.

" Wow , ¡Qué dulce ! " Pamela exclamó .

" Es seguro que todos los hechos de los dulces ? " James preguntó .

" El cien por ciento . "

" Estoy haciendo hambre . " Pamela murmuró .

" Y yo se enfermen. "

Los tres se acercaron a los otros corredores , la mayoría de las chicas cuchicheaban cuando llegaron. Taffyta se acercó a ellos .

" Presidente, ¿quiénes son y qué están haciendo aquí ? Arcade abrirán pronto y saben que tienen que volver a sus juegos. "

" Ellos no tienen los juegos , por lo que estar aquí hasta mañana . Chica es Pamela Jackson y el niño es Robin James . "

" Es un jugador ! " Gloyd protestó , la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, todos en busca de James .

"Es así que en la cara de esa manera? " -Preguntó el muchacho.

" Sí". Respondió Crumbelina . "Sabemos que usted hace cuatro años. "

" Y sin su máscara. " Añadió Pamela .

Él no se había dado cuenta antes. Su máscara se adjunta a su cinturón , donde se había colocado en la cena.

" Lo sé. Mis amigos y yo les ayudaremos a volver a casa cuando el Arcade cerca . Pero hasta entonces , que necesitan un lugar seguro para quedarse. Y nadie puede saber".

Todos asintieron y los ocho avatares se posicionaron para la apertura de la Sala , Vanellope volvió y dijo a los demás :

" Mantenga un ojo en ambos, especialmente Pamela . Trate de mantenerlo fuera de problemas. "

Y ella tomó su lugar . James se sentó en las gradas , pero Pamela , cuando se inició la primera carrera, cruzó la calle y desapareció entre los árboles.

"¿Quién está detrás de esto ? " Adorebeezle preguntó por los demás.

" Yo lo haré. " Swizzle respondió: " Pero te me debes esto , chicas. "

Y cruzó la carretera y empezó a buscar a la chica.

- KK-

Pamela dejó . Ella no iba a estar todo el día sentado . Exploraría el lugar donde estaba.

Por último , se deshizo del traje negro , pero mantuvo su máscara. Debajo llevaba una camisa azul debajo de una chaqueta negro y una falda blanca , medias de rayas con botas negras y blancas y azules , un cinturón negro con una bolsa de plata y un reloj.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo , pero no hizo ningún movimiento para denunciarla. Aquí y allá , agarró algo de comer, después de todo, todo estaba hecho de dulces y no había comido nada.

Pronto Pamela estaba aburriendo . Había muy interesante para ver. Su sentido de la aventura requiere un poco de adrenalina , pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer .

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una sombra pasar por ella , fue genial y corrió rápido. La niña corrió , Swizzle corrió tras ella . De repente Pamela pisó una rama de un árbol y desapareció.

" Pamela " El niño gritó asustado. Justo encima de la Nesquick Sand pit . Algunas de estas ramas seguiría matar a alguien .

Se arrodilló en el borde del pozo y vio ni rastro de la chica.

" Pamela ? " ¿Dónde estaba?

" Hasta aquí! " Llamado a la chica. Se las arregló para pasar el tiempo y estaba en una rama de un poco más arriba . " ¿Qué pasó? "

"Fue una doble vía " .

" ¿Y? "

"Tracks Doble -break. "

" ¿Por qué? "

"No lo sé. ¿Cómo llegaste allí? "

"No lo sé. Instintos felinos , supongo. "

" Hablando de gatos , ¿dónde están tus ropas negras ? "

"Me fui de allí. Ahora no importa. Y hay más preguntas , no es asunto tuyo . ¿Qué hay ahí abajo que te hizo tan preocupado? "

"Sand Nesquick . "

"Quicksand ! ¿Por qué arenas movedizas en un lugar que debería ser tan inofensivo? "

"Yo también he hice esta pregunta varias veces. Pero todo lo que aprendí se mantenga alejado y guardaos de dobles vías. ¿Por qué no es la carrera? "

" Te dije que no hacer preguntas. Pero si realmente quieres saberlo, me aburrí y decidí explorar. "

Entonces vio la sombra de nuevo. Swizzle vio un resplandor amarillento leve en sus ojos , antes de que ella comenzó a perseguir la sombra de las ramas, tan ágil como un gato.

Pamela finalmente saltó al otro lado de la fosa persiguió la sombra durante unos metros antes de pensar mejor.

Piense Pammy , lo que sucedió a Alice. Persiguiendo sombras y terminó en problemas. Pero otra parte de su cerebro despierto y se respondió a sí misma . Alice es sólo una historia. No hay ninguna posibilidad que será después de una criatura y encontrar un agujero que te llevará a un mundo mágico . Por no hablar de que , al final, todo fue un sueño.

Aviso para nada sospechoso , vio la sombra de nuevo, y continuó siguiendo a salir de los árboles , que sale en un campo grande .

No hay señales de lo que ella estaba buscando. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta Swizzle alcanzarlo .

" ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? " Ella bromeó sonriendo.

"¿Por qué corres? "

"Yo estaba siguiendo una extraña sombra . Agujero no encuentra la magia todavía. " Pamela se echó a reír .

" Si se trata de magia no lo sé, pero un paso más y ha caído en ella . "

La muchacha miró hacia abajo y vio que había un agujero en el suelo .

" ¿Quieres decir que no vio la sombra ? "

"No estoy seguro . Supongo que no. "

Ella puso los ojos y salió corriendo. Esta vez , SWIZZLE realmente perdido .

Pamela simplemente dejó de correr cerca del palacio . No quería que la compañía para la exploración.

- KK-

El Arcade finalmente cerrado y Vanellope finalmente fue a reunirse con sus nuevos amigos, pero se sorprendió al encontrar sólo James .

" ¿Dónde está Pamela ? "

"No lo sé. Yo soy la niñera de la pequeña ladrona ahora? "

" Ella estaba allí . " Citrusella señaló . " Swizzle estaba detrás de él . "

"¿Hasta cuándo se fue? "

"Tan pronto como comenzó la carrera. "

" El juego es siempre tan ocupado? " James preguntó , curioso .

"Se ha estado últimamente. "

" ¿Y qué hacemos con Pamela ? Sinceramente, no me importa . "

"Vamos a ir al palacio, y tal vez enviar a los guardias detrás de ella. Si todavía está en el juego nos encontraremos. Lo peor que le pudo haber pasado es que ha caído en arenas movedizas ".

"Quicksand "

" Pero Swizzle está con ella. Ella debería estar bien. "

Fue entonces cuando apareció Swizzle .

" Pamela desapareció. " , anunció. " Corrió y no pude llegar a él. "

"Se trata de Pamela . " James murmuró .

" ¿Dónde lo perdiste? " Preguntado Vanellope .

" Cerca del palacio. "

Así que estaba allí se encontraban. Cuando llegaron al palacio tenía una sorpresa.

" Ella está aquí , la Sra. Presidente. " Bill Sour explicó , cuando se le preguntó Vanellope . " Ella está durmiendo en la habitación de invitados . "

" Y deja que viene ? " James exclamó . " Es mejor asegurarse de que ella no robó nada. "

" Tonto , aquí no hay nada tan valioso que es robado . " Al menos ella no lo creía . Fueron a la habitación y encontraron Pamela dormido. "Ver " en el fondo, se sentía aliviada .

"Está bien , tú ganas. Pamela , despierta! "

La niña no se movió.

" Hey Piedra! Arcade ya está cerrado , es hora de levantarse ! " Vanellope llama .

Una vez más no hubo respuesta . Los dos se acercaron a la cama con cautela .

" Pamela " James gritó tirando de la manta era niña cuando algo le dio un shock.

El niño gritó de dolor y miedo como Vanellope echó a reír junto con Pamela .

"No es divertido ! " Él protestó .

" Deberías haber visto su cara. Esto se debe a que era una broma tonta. "

" El tonto ? Eso duele, ¿sabes? "

" Se lastima fácilmente. Pero dejando eso a un lado , por último Arcade cerrado , pensé que no se ha pasado alguna vez . Era tan aburrido "

" ¿Dónde estabas? " James preguntó .

"Exploración " .

" ¿Por qué correr Swizzle ? " El tono era un poco acusador Vanellope .

"Yo no estaba funcionando . ' S No es mi culpa que no es lo suficientemente rápido para mantener el ritmo. Entrega a ir ahora ? No puedo soportar otro día como este. "

" Realmente tengo que volver? " preguntó James . "Yo había huido de su casa , no hay nada más para mí. "

" Tiene . " Pamela respondió . " Aquí todo el mundo sabe quién es usted , sabemos que usted es un jugador y esto puede ser peligroso . Usted no debe estar aquí. "

" Ella tiene razón. " Vanellope acuerdo.

" No es que nadie va a echar de menos. " Pamela comentó .

" ¿Y tú? Porque volver ? Para robar más , causar más confusión, vivir una vida que yo sé que no quieres a gente que ni siquiera tú te ? "

" Usted no sabe nada , mocoso . ¡Vamos ! "

- KK-

Los tres se reunieron Ralph espera de ellos una vez que abandonaron el juego. Dijo que si alguien puede ayudar a los niños de que alguien estaba Tapper .

El cuarteto estaba allí , delante de Ralph y los tres hijos chateando detrás .

Ralph se acercó al mostrador y Tapper vino a él . No hay duda que era necesario. Cuando vio a los dos niños estaba completamente sorprendido .

" Ralph , lo que tenemos aquí ? "

Pensando Tapper , como otros, había reconocido James , respondió:

"Sé Tapper , que son humanos , pero ... "

"Human ! Vi al muchacho ven a jugar aquí antes, pero es imposible confundir estos collares . Y la niña se parece mucho a su madre. Me vas a decir que no recuerdas , Ralph ? "

Ralph tuvo que esforzarse un poco , pero recordó que la noche en cuestión , hace nueve años.

escena retrospectiva

Había sido un día como cualquier otro. Fue un momento en que la Sala estaba cerrada cuando Ralph dejó el Fix -It Felix Jr. y entró en la de Tapper . Una vez que llegó, vio a uno de sus conocidos , no alguien que realmente podría llamar a un amigo , pero aún un poco estrecha , Roger Thomas . Él fue uno de los villanos en un juego llamado espía estadounidense , llevaba un traje negro y estaba sin su máscara habitual , tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue que llevaba en sus brazos un bulto de mantas de color rosa.

A su lado estaba una mujer con el pelo largo castaño rojizo y ojos azules, había orejas puntiagudas y vestía una larga túnica verde. En sus brazos envolviendo otras mantas , pero éstas eran azules .

" Hey Ralph ! " Finalmente Roger lo vio y lo llamó. " Él vino a la fiesta? "

"Party ? ' S cumpleaños de alguien? Si yo supiera que me había traído un regalo. "

Era una broma , por supuesto, pero Roger probablemente entender.

" No es necesario, Ralph , sólo unirse a nosotros. , No estoy bebiendo , pero la primera ronda va por mi cuenta . "

" Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de la fiesta ? " Ralph pidió una cerveza y se sentó delante de la pareja.

"Ha pasado un mes desde que nacieron nuestros hijos. Queríamos celebrar con los amigos. " Respondió la mujer.

Ella era Alyssa , elfo cazador en Cazadores de dragones es también una gran hechicera.

Los dos se casaron fue de un año. Fue la primera boda que tuvo lugar en la Sala entre los personajes de diferentes juegos. La gente decía que no iba a funcionar , pero al final , allí estaban, con dos hijos.

La niña se parecía a su madre. Él tenía el pelo rojo y ojos azules , orejas ligeramente puntiagudas , no tanto como un elfo y tenía un medallón azul alrededor de su cuello.

El niño también tenía el pelo rojo , pero sus ojos eran verdes y las orejas de apariencia normal . Él también tenía un medallón alrededor del cuello, pero su era rojo .

Fin del Flashback

" Y eso fue lo que te conocí. " Ralph dijo, después de contar la historia a los niños.

"Quiero decir que somos hermanos ? " Cuando se le preguntó Pamela insatisfecho. " Y encima de gemelos? Y que éramos personajes de un juego? "

" Sí ", dijo Tapper . " Naciste aquí. S First niños nacidos en el Arcade realidad . Clarion era el mayor , al igual que la madre de Aarón y el más joven , un poco más a su padre , a pesar del pelo rojo ".

"Clarion y Aarón ? ¿Eran los nombres que nuestros padres nos dieron ? " Preguntado James .

" A continuación, explica cómo terminamos en el mundo humano ! " Preguntó la muchacha .

"No lo sé. Un mes más tarde , un virus atacó el partido de su madre. Finalmente, el juego tuvo que ser cerrado y el virus impide a nadie a la izquierda, incluyendo a su madre , y usted. Su padre se puso tan mal que cuando el el juego también se apaga, todos se fueron , excepto él. "

" ¿Quieres decir que están muertos ? " James trató de contener las lágrimas , pero parecía imposible.

" Para jugar con el bebé, James ! " Pamela protestó.

" ¿No te importa ? " Preguntado Vanellope . " Son sus padres! "

" Escucha, yo crecí con esta idea en mente. Continuar siendo un huérfano sin hogar. Lugar que lo odiaba y de todos modos , estamos atrapados aquí . ¿Por qué me debe importar ? "

Ella lo miró con seriedad , especialmente James , que estaba llorando . Vanellope puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño .

"No tienes corazón, ¿no es así ? " , Se preguntó.

" Tengo un corazón , pero mi mente trabaja demasiado . Era que no quería volver a casa? Ahora no lo hacen. Pero , adivina lo que va a estar en las calles solos ahora".

" Al igual que usted. Eso no importa ? "

"No. A diferencia de ti , yo puedo cuidar de mí misma . Crece, mocoso . Más pronto se entera de que vivimos en un mundo cruel , que no da espacio para los niños , como un mejor servicio. "

"Eres malo, usted sabe que nunca cambiará! No importa si eres mi hermana o no. Todavía te odio ! " Corrió de vuelta a Central.

"Boys" . Pamela puso los ojos y salió bien, seguido por Ralph y Vanellope .

" Hey , Pamela ! " Vanellope llama .

La chica no le prestó atención .

" Pamela ? " Llamado Ralph .

No hubo respuesta.

" Pammy ! " Vanellope gritó , atrayendo la atención de muchos personajes alrededor y la propia niña .

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me Pammy llamar? " Ella preguntó con enojo .

" Sólo quería llamar su atención. "

"¿Estás bien ? " Ralph preguntó preocupado .

" Le dije que no me importa. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz ? "

"¿Dónde está James? "

" Me volví su niñera ahora? "

Ralph y Vanellope intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación .

"No deberías haberlo tratado de esa manera . " Ralph regañó .

" No me importa . " Ella se encogió de hombros . "Él va a tener que aprender si quieres sobrevivir aquí . "

" Es necesario no quedarse aquí. Podría llegar a vivir en el palacio. " Vanellope ofrecido amablemente .

" No quiero favores a nadie. Soy perfectamente capaz de decirme que no solo. ¿Y qué estaría haciendo mientras Arcade está abierto ? Encontraré a alguien que me puede llevar al mundo real y fingir que no pasó nada . A menos que yo podría ver en Sugar Rush " .

Y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

**Improvisé un poco, pero creo que las ideas eran muy original. Si no se entiende o reconoce algo dímelo , porque estoy tratando de mantener mucho en el original, en lugar de utilizar las traducciones . Juegos y América Spy Cazadores Dragón soy yo quien creó la historia por una vez no pudo encontrar un juego para él.**

**Esto es aquí como una prueba de mis habilidades , así que si usted está leyendo esto , apreciaría recibir sus comentarios, PM , comentario o mensaje en la cara, o cualquier cosa, incluso si es sólo un emoticono .**

**Besos a todos y el próximo capítulo !**


End file.
